Oh, Boy!
by NobodyKnowsMyPain
Summary: Elsa goes back to visit the castle she had created in the mountains and while there she discovers that somebody who has powers just like her has moved in and made it their own...full summary inside! Rating may change. This is a love story between Elsa and a character I made up.


**Summary:**

**Elsa goes back to visit the castle she had created in the mountains and while there she discovers that somebody who has powers just like her has moved in and made it their own. When she first sees this person she isn't very happy but after spending a little time with them her feelings for them starts to change. When they first hear her the new person who is staying in the ice castle they aren't very happy at having their quietness interrupted but the moment they set their eyes on her their feelings change very quickly from annoyance..to love?**

**Authors Notes: I do not own Frozen. If I did things would have turned out a little different. I do how ever own this male character I have made up for my story and the plot of this story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa urges the block of ice she is on to move faster over the snow covered ground of the mountain. She had told her sister and advisors that she would be gone for only a week and she wanted to get to the castle quickly so that she could spend as much time she possibly could practicing with her powers. Elsa breaths a sigh of happiness when the staircase leading to her ice castle comes into view. Hopping off of the block of ice she lets it turn into snow as she moves towards the staircase quickly.

When she reaches the top of the staircase she sees the doors of her ice castle for the first time in months. She is about to smile but that smile quickly turns to a frown when she notices the changes made to the doors. Looking around Elsa notices a lot of changes to the ice castle. Looking back at the staircase she notices even more changes that she hadn't noticed as she walked up them as she had been in a hurry to get to the top.

Turning back towards the doors she slowly makes her way towards it, looking around her, ready to defend herself if she must. With a small frown she brings her hands up and pushes them towards the doors, sending a gust of snow at the doors, expecting them to open for her. When the doors don't even budge an inch she gives a small growl and tries again but this time with a stronger gust of snowy wind. The same as before happens causing her to stomp her foot almost.

Bringing her hands up yet again this time she sends an even stronger gust of snowy wind at the door, this time adding small pieces of ice into the mixture. Instead of blowing the door open like she wanted, it caused a loud banging noise as the small pieces of ice hit the door. Giving a small scream she was about to just forget using the snowy wind to open the doors and instead focus her powers on making them disappear when suddenly the doors started to open. Elsa steps back in surprise and watches as the doors open to show a tall, blonde haired man standing there.

Bringing her hands up, Elsa gets ready to defend herself but the man doesn't make any threatening moves towards her. He doesn't even move towards her. Instead he just stands there looking at her, watching her with a surprised look on his face. His blue eyes are opened wide and his mouth is hanging open a little.

"Who are you?" What are you doing here?" Elsa asks him as she starts moving towards him slowly. The surprised look that had been on the slightly handsome mans face disappears and is replaced with a smile.

"I am Eason. As for what I am doing here, well I live here, ma'am," The man says. Elsa shakes her head as she feels her anger return.

"You can not live here. This is my ice castle," She says as she glares at the man. Eason shakes his head.

"Is it? I didn't know that when I came upon it. I thought it was abandoned so I decided to make it my home."

"Yes is it, so please leave," Elsa says as she points a her hand towards the staircase. Eason laughs at this.

"Leave? Ma'am this place is my-" Elsa cuts him off.

"It's Queen Elsa, not just ma'am," Elsa tells him.

"Well, Queen Elsa this is my home now and I don't want to leave it," Eason tells her, not even seeming to care that she was a Queen.

"Well than I guess you will have to deal with me being here for the next week as nobody expects me back for that long," She tells Eason. She did not feel like making a new ice castle.

"That is alright with me," He gives her another smile, this one a little more charming than the first. Elsa frowns at this, he was attractive but she wouldn't fall for just a few smiles. Turning her back on him she looks back at the staircase.

"How did you change the-" She isn't able to finish her sentence as Eason interrupts.

"My ice powers." Turning back to him Elsa smiles. He was like her! Finally she had met somebody who was actually like her. Maybe he would even be able to show her how to control her powers better! Okay so maybe he was a little charming she thinks before suddenly shaking her head. No she must not think that. She had just met him! He could be a horrible person pretending to be nice for all she knew!

Sighing she shakes her head and pushes those thoughts away as she looks at Eason curiously. "Where did you come from?" She asks him. At that question Eason's smile falls from his face.

"A place far away from here," Is all he says to her as he turns and starts walking. "Now, come on! We got lots to do if you are going to be staying here for the next week." Eason looks over his shoulder at her as he says this and the smile is back on his face. Elsa frowns but follows after him.

"What do we have to do?" She asks him. She hurries a little to catch up with him as his legs were way taller than her own were and he was a bit ahead of her.

"We have to build you another room..well at least make up one that you will be able to stay in for the week. The ones that are made aren't suitable for a person to be sleeping in," Eason says as he starts walking up one of the staircases.

Elsa follows after him, looking at the staircase as she does. It looked different as well. She did not like all these changes and wanted to change them. Sighing she shakes her head. Oh well she couldn't really do anything about it with Eason around.

"So what brings you here for the week?" Eason asks her. Elsa looks at him and smiles a little. Talking about her powers always got her excited.

"I was planning to come here to practice my ice powers. I have never really been able to control them completely and I had some free time so I decided it was best to get it done now," Elsa tells him.

"Ah, well if you like I can help you with that. I am pretty good if I do say so," Eason says giving her a bright smile as they reach the next floor.

"Oh thank you but I really don't think-" Eason cuts her off.

"Really let me help you. It will be a lot safer if somebody who has complete control over their powers helps you out," He tells her. Elsa sighs.

"Alright," She tells him. Something he said keeps going through her mind. Somebody? Were there others like them? She is about to ask him but before she could there is a loud banging noise. She jumps and turns towards the stairs that they had just walked up. Eason moves to stand next to her, a frown on his face.

"What was that?" She asks him. Eason shakes his head.

"Nothing, you should go and continue on and pick a place for your room. I have something I need to do." Elsa can tell he is lying but she allows him to start walking down the stairs without calling him out on it. She stays standing there until he reaches the bottom of the stairs and disappeared behind some icy pillars. Sighing, something that she seemed to be doing a lot of today, she turns and starts making her way from the staircase. She might as well find a place for her room like he told her to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that was the first chapter! What did you think of it? XD**


End file.
